The aim of this project is to carry out a comprehensive research program of cerebrovascular disease. The proposed investigations include basic science investigations on the effects of ischemia and hypoxia on cerebral metabolism and the role of neurotransmitter function in relation to hypertension and cerebral ischemia. Clinical studies include use of ultransonic techniques for the diagnosis of carotid occlusive disease and the use of computerized information systems for the study of transient cerebral ischemia. Thus, this project includes basic science research as well as clinical investigations of stroke.